Making Peach and Daisy a Dress for Each of Them/Gathering Items with Secret Help from the Gangreen Gang
(Later in the attic, Peach and Daisy, with the Gangreen Gang, fairies, and animals' help, are pulling something out of a trunk. They are a pair of dresses, one pink and dark pink and the other gold yellow and orange, that once belonged to their late mother, Rinoa Heartilly. They twirled around with the dresses) Peach: Aren't they lovely? Daisy: They were mine and Peach's mother's. Peach: They're very pretty, but they're old. (After Ace placed the old dresses on two mannequins, they studied the dresses) Daisy: Well, maybe they are a little old fashioned, but we'll fix them. Fidget: How are you gonna do that? Ace: Wait a minute. (Peach and Daisy took out two books on dress designs) Peach: There ought to be some good ideas in here. (They flipped a few pages, and they found pictures of dresses similar to Anna's coronation dress (From "Frozen") and Snow White's dress (From "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs")) Peach: Uh-huh. This one. Daisy: And that one. (They placed the books on the floor for the others to see) Dixie: Oh, very nice. Batty: I like it. Candy: It's perfect. Arturo: We can do it. Batty: It'll be easy. (Peach points at some spots on both books' pages) Peach: We'll have to shorten the sleeves. I'll need a sash. A ruffle, something for the collar. Daisy: Especially beaded necklaces. Peach: And then, Daisy and I'll.... (Then they heard the Kanker Sisters' shouting) Kanker Sisters: (Voice-over) Peach, Daisy! (Peach and Daisy sighed as they looked out the door) Daisy: Oh, now what do they want? Vanitas: (Voice-over) Peach, Daisy! Hunter J and Myotismon: (Voice-over) Peach, Daisy! (Peach and Daisy sadly looked at their mother's dresses) Peach: Oh well. Guess our dresses will just have to wait. Daisy: Yeah. Marie: (Voice-over) Peach, Daisy! Lee: (Voice-over) Peach, Daisy! Peach: All right, all right. we're coming! Daisy: Hold your horses! (They walked out the door. Batty and the Gangreen Gang frowned at this) Batty: Poor Peach and Daisy. Ace: Every time they find a minute, that's the time when they begin it. Batty: "Peach, Daisy," this! "Peach, Daisy," that! Kanker Sisters: (Voice-over) Peach, Daisy! (Annoyed, Ace kicked the door closed as Batty then sang out) Batty: Peach and Daisy, Peach and Daisy Night and day, it's Peach and Daisy "Make the fire" "Fix the breakfast" "Wash the dishes" "Do the mopping" Female animals and fairies: "And the sweeping" "And the dusting" They always keep them hopping Batty: They go around in circles Till they're very, very dizzy Still they holler Female animals and fairies: Keep a-busy, Peach and Daisy (As they finished singing, Tink kicked a thimble. Batty then looked up at Rinoa's dresses along with the Gangreen Gang) Batty: You know what? Peach and Daisy won't go to the ball. (The fairies and animals got shocked on what Batty said) Crysta: What? Fawn: Not go? Why? Pips: What did you say? Batty: You'll see. Ace: They'll fix them. Work, work, work. Arturo: They'll never get their dresses done. Fidget: (Feeling sorry) Poor Peach and Daisy. (Crysta looked at the pictures at the new and improved versions of Rinoa's dresses and got determined with a soft smile in realization) Crysta: Hey! We can do it! (Then she began singing, perking confidence in everyone) Crysta: We can do it We can do it We can help our Peach and Daisy We can make their dresses so pretty There's nothing to it, really Snake: That'sssss a wonderful idea! (Then the female animals joined in) Female animals: We'll tie a sash around one Put a ribbon through the other When dancing at the ball They'll be more beautiful than all In the lovely dresses we'll make for Peach and Daisy (The fairies flew down, and began telling them that they would be very happy to help them make the dresses pretty for Peach and Daisy. Then more fairies flew in to help the animals gather the materials they needed to make the dresses) Female animals and fairies: Hurry, hurry, hurry, hurry Gonna help our Peach and Daisy Got no time to dilly-dally We gotta get a-goin' (Fidget grabbed a pair of scissors) Fidget: I'll cut them with the scissors! (Batty grabbed a sewing needle) Batty: And I can do the sewing! (Zak took the sewing needle away from Batty, and handed it to Crysta) Zak: Leave the sewing to the women. Crysta: You go get some trimmings. Batty: Okay! Female animals and fairies: And we'll make lovely dresses for Peach and Daisy (Then he took off flying. After Batty gestured to Fidget to follow, Fidget dropped the scissors, and ran to catch up with Batty) Female animals and fairies: Make lovely dresses for Peach and Daisy (Batty and Fidget then crawled into a hole so that they could go to another room to find the trimmings for the dresses that Peach and Daisy would wear to the ball through the inside of the house) Batty: Follow me, Fidget! I know where to go! (Imitating a woman) They're gonna be pretty, these dresses. (Giggles a bit, then normal voice) Peach and Daisy will be surprised! Fidget: Yeah! Very surprised! (They arrived at a tiny hole, and they opened it to see the Kanker Sisters giving Peach and Daisy their dresses to work on in Marie's bedroom) Lee: And this, too, Peach and Daisy, my slippers. Marie: Now, don't forget.... May: Take my dress! Lee: Here, mend the buttonholes. May: Press my skirt, and mind the ruffle! (Then Hunter J, Myotismon, and Vanitas entered) Hunter J: Peach and Daisy? Peach and Daisy: Yes? Hunter J: When you're through, and before you begin your regular chores, we have a few little things. Myotismon: Immediately. Vanitas: And don't forget. Peach and Daisy: Very well. (Peach and Daisy then left the room) May: Mom, I don't see why everybody else seems to have such nice things to wear, and I always end up in these old rags! (She threw her pink and orange sashes down on the floor in anger) May: These sashes! I wouldn't be seen dead in them! Lee: You should talk! Marie: Yeah! (Lee and Marie threw their pink and orange bead necklaces down on the floor, and kicked them away in anger) Marie: These beads! I am sick of looking at them! Lee: Trash! May: Oh, I hate this! (They started complaining to their parents and stepbrother, and they walked out of bedroom. Once all clear, Batty and Fidget flew out of the hole) Batty: (Whispering) Come on, and be careful. Fidget: (Whispering) Okay. I'll be careful. (They flew underneath a stool where Demidevimon slept on, and they went up to May's pink and orange sashes) Batty: (Whispering) We can use that, Fidget. Fidget: Yeah! It's so pretty! (Batty then shushed him and pointed at the sleeping Demidevimon upon seeing him) Batty: (Whispering) Look out! Demidevimon! (They covered themselves with the pink and orange sashes, and flew with it. Demidevimon slowly woke up to see the sashes flying) Demidevimon: (Whispering in confusion) What the...? (When the sashes reached the hole, Demidevimon realized that Batty and Fidget were taking the sashes) Demidevimon: Get back here! (The two male bats took the sashes into the hole before Demidevimon could take them. He then crouched down near the hole ready to ambush the male bats) Demidevimon: Come out, come out.... (He then heard a creaking noise, and he turned to see a circle-shaped hole opening. Batty pointed at the pink and orange bead necklaces, but Fidget accidentally shouted in excitement) Fidget: Look! The beads! (Batty shushed him, but Demidevimon sat on the beads to keep the male bats from getting them with an evil smug smile) Demidevimon: Nice try. (Batty then had an idea, and whispered it to Fidget. Thinking that Batty was going for the beads, Demidevimon prepared to attack, but Batty flew past him, and went up to a purple shirt with black buttons on it. Batty snapped the buttons of the shirt as Demidevimon got off the beads to attack the wire-headed bat. He stopped when he saw Fidget going for the beads, so he quickly sat on them) Demidevimon: (Sticks his tongue out) I'm not stupid. (Fidget quickly flew back to the hole, and Demidevimon looked at Batty who was getting the buttons. Demidevimon had an idea, and he scooted the beads away from Fidget as he got ready to attack Batty) Demidevimon: (Snickers evilly and quietly a bit, then whispers) I got ya now. (Before Demidevimon could attack him, Batty flipped a button in his throat with another button. Demidevimon choked a bit until he coughed up the button and then growled in anger) Demidevimon: Why, you little...! (He jumped at Batty. As Demidevimon chased Batty in a pile of clothes, Fidget flew out of the hole, and got the beads. Demidevimon looked around in the pile of clothes, unaware of Batty on his head. Fidget attempted to fly away with the beads, but he crashed into a wall, breaking the necklaces. Batty closed Demidevimon's eyes) Demidevimon: I can't see! (Then Batty jumped into the pile of clothes. As Demidevimon chased Batty, Fidget gathered the beads. Batty flew out of the white shirt, and Demidevimon got stuck in it. He crawled after them as Batty helped Fidget gather all of the beads. But just when Demidevimon got near Batty and Fidget, the Gangreen Gang secretly came in, and made Demidevimon stuck by having Billy step on the shirt) Demidevimon: (Grunts) What the...?! (Before Demidevimon could see the Gangreen Gang, he turned his attention to Batty and Fidget and the two bats quickly got in the hole, Demidevimon got free, still trapped in the shirt and the bats closed the door to the hole as Demidevimon jumped at them, and crashed into the wall. The bat Digimon was left dizzy, and trapped in a white shirt. Then the Gangreen Gang stifled their quiet snickers and secretly returned to the attic. In the attic bedroom, the Gangreen Gang, animals, and fairies were hard at work in fixing up Rinoa's old dresses. They even placed the pink and orange bead necklaces around the two mannequins' necks. Then, at long last, the dresses are finished. Later that night, the carriages began arriving at the castle as the bell at the clock tower started ringing. Back at the chateau, a carriage pulled up to the front door as Peach pulled the curtain back, and looked out the window with Daisy. They went up to their stepparents' bedroom door, and knocked on it. Hunter J and Myotismon, who are wearing their bathrobes, opened the door) Hunter J and Myotismon: Yes? Peach: The carriage is here. Hunter J: Oh, why, Peach and Daisy, you're not ready, dears. Myotismon: Why is that? Peach: (Sadly) Daisy and I are not going. Daisy: (Sadly) Yeah. Myotismon: Not going? (He and Hunter J secretly smirked evilly at their daughters and son who smirked evilly back as they got ready to put on their dresses and suit) Myotismon: Oh, what a shame. Hunter J: But, of course, there will be other times. (Peach and Daisy sighed sadly) Peach and Daisy: Yes. Good night. (Their stepfamily smirked sinisterly as the two girls made her way to the attic bedroom. Once they reached their attic bedroom, and opened the door, Daisy closed it, and she and Peach looked out the window. They sighed sadly again) Peach: Oh, well. What's a ball anyway? Daisy: After all, I suppose it would be frightfully dull, and boring. Peach and Daisy: And completely.... (Then they sighed sadly again) Peach and Daisy: Completely wonderful. (Then the Gangreen Gang went up to them with accomplished smiles) Ace: Don't get your hopes down. Peach and Daisy: (Confused) Why? Billy: Duh, look. Snake: Sssssee for yoursssssself. (Suddenly, a glow from a candle being lit up appeared behind them. They turned to see the closet doors that are being pushed open by Arturo and Grubber to reveal the new and improved version of Peach and Daisy's late mother's dresses. Peach and Daisy gasped in surprise) Peach and Daisy: What? They're our.... (The fairies and animals appeared out of their hiding places happily) Gangreen Gang, fairies, and animals: Surprise! Fidget: Happy birthday! Batty: No, no, no, no, Batty! Fidget: Just kidding around. (Peach and Daisy took their respective dresses out of the closet happily) Daisy: Well, I never dreamed it! Peach: It's such a lovely surprise! Oh, how can we ever...? Daisy: Who cares? Peach and Daisy: Oh, thank you so much! (Then Peach and Daisy ran off to their vanity to quickly get changed) Coming up: After Vanitas and the Kanker Sisters tear up Peach and Daisy's dresses and the stepfamily, except the Gangreen Gang, leave for the ball, Peach and Daisy lose all hope. But then, a certain fairy godmother in a mint green dress comes in and revives their hopes and dreams by magically granting them and the Gangreen Gang their chance to go to the ball after all.Category:Fan Fiction Category:Cinderella Parodies